Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Awkward Situations/Chapter Two
The Intrepid is leading the fleet to the Alliance border. On the bridge Admiral Kira is sitting in the Captain's chair thinking as Commander Madden looks at him. Are you all right sir you seem to be deep in thought Commander Madden says as he looks at him. He turns to him and snickers a bit. I'm fine Commander Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. He looks at his console Typhuss turns to Curtis. What's the status of the fleet? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. All ships are in formation and are just running battle drills Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Typhuss looks at Commander Jenkins. Commander Jenkins, have all ships set course for the Alliance base, warp 8 Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She looks at her console. Aye sir engaging warp drive Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the console. Admiral Kira turns to Commander Madden and gives him the bridge, and walks into his ready room and gives a command to the computer. Computer, seal the doors to this room, no entry without my authorization Typhuss says to the computer. Doors sealed the computer says in it's female voice. Typhuss activates his desktop monitor. Computer, open a channel to Admiral John Martin Typhuss says as he looks at the screen. Transferring to holo-com the computer says in it's female voice. John appears as hologram. Typhuss what can I do for you? Admiral Martin says as he looks at him. Typhuss gets up from the chair and looks at him. We are on course for the Alliance base and Kelly and I are getting along, it's going well Typhuss says as he looks at John. That's good Typhuss so far my contacts haven't given anymore information on the Alliance base but you can't be too careful I'll have the Seventh and Eighth fleets head your way Admiral Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. All right, thank you John Typhuss says as he looks at John. He nods and the transmission ends as Typhuss leans back in the chair thinking about the upcoming fight, then the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Madden says over com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. We're approaching the border Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss responds. I'm on my way Typhuss says as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Typhuss gets up from the chair and walks onto the bridge. Typhuss walks onto the bridge and turns to Commander Curtis. Report Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. No sign of Alliance vessels it looks like we're in the clear Commander Curtis says as she looks at her tactical console and then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at Commander Grayson at one of the consoles. Commander Grayson, don't you find that odd, we are near their border and no Alliance ships Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Grayson. She thinks about it. Yeah it is weird Commander Grayson says as she looks at the viewer then turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at the viewer. This could be a trap, red alert, shields up Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Lights dimmed and red lights flash as klaxon blares on the bridge. HYPERSPACE EVENT Lieutenant O'Neill shouts as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis. Standby all weapons, shields to maximum Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis.